Our Last Night
by katnixx
Summary: It's the tributes last night before the arena. Glimmer sneaks in to see Clove one last time, embracing their last night together; even if it's not with the one who they really want it to be with. Clove/Glimmer, one-shot. Clove/Katniss hinted. Smut. *i own nothing but the writing*


Clove lay in her bed, staring up at the high ceiling. It was the tributes last night before they would be fighting each other to the death.

Clove tried to not think about this, hoping desperately to drift off to a peaceful sleep. She sat up straight as she heard a knock at the door, and heard a small voice whisper, "Clove?"

It sounded like Glimmer, and Clove smirked. Trust her to sneak in on the last night for some fun before they remembered they might need to kill the other.

"Come on in, Glimm." Clove called out, pulling the covers off of her and moving over to the other side of the bed to make room for her friend.

Clove watched the tall blonde girl close the door behind her, and tiptoe over to the bed, sitting down next to Clove and reaching up to kiss her cheek. Clove allowed herself to smile at the touch, secretly glad she wouldn't be alone on their last night.

She watched as Glimmer simply gazed into her eyes, a small sadness behind their usual excitement.

"I thought we agreed not to do this again tonight? It is our last night and all…" Clove spoke in a neutral tone, deciding to wait to see Glimmer's reaction to prove her real intent of yet again joining her in her bed.

Glimmer sighed. "I know, Cloves… I just… I didn't want to be alone. We all know Cato and I are just sleeping together to get us sponsors… and the sex isn't even that good. I didn't really want to spend my last night here with him grunting on top of me while I try to stay awake…" She giggled and rolled her eyes at this, as Clove laughed along.

"Ew. Really don't need to know the sex details, Glimm. He does seem like he'd be shit in bed though… he practically mouth raped me one time, a while ago, after a few drinks. It was pretty grosse. Not to mention it felt kind of like incest…" At this, both girls began to burst into a fit of laughter, until Glimmer reached over and took Clove's hand in her own, looking into her dark eyes.

After a few moments, Glimmer inhaled deeply. "Who is it, Cloves?" A flash of braided dark hair whipped past Clove's mind, and she suppressed a gasp. She looked down, averting Glimmer's gaze. _She doesn't need to know._

Clove instead pulled her hand out of Glimmer's grasp, and brought it up to rest it on her cheek. Glimmer tilted her head into Clove's hand slightly, as a look of understanding filled her eyes.

"I know you're thinking about someone else. I think of a bunch of different people. But you… it's always the same person, always. I can tell." Glimmer sighed, keeping her eyes glued to Clove's.

Clove softly stroked her fingers along Glimmer's cheek, not wanting to speak anymore, so instead she just shook her head slightly. Bringing her hand to the back of Glimmer's head, she softly tangled it through her long hair before pulling her forwards, crashing their lips together.

Clove felt Glimmer's hand reach underneath her shirt, lifting it up. They broke apart from their kiss as Glimmer lifted Clove's shirt over her head and threw it to the floor, as Clove proceeded to do the same with Glimmer's.

Crashing their lips together again, Clove roamed her hands along Glimmer's back, gripping at her skin and pushing their bodies closer. They crashed down onto the bed, both on their sides and lips pressed together.

Clove let her mind drift away, completely lost now with the need to be as close to the girl as possible. She reached down and hooked her fingers into Glimmer's shorts, pulling them down far enough until Glimmer kicked them off.

Clove then pushed Glimmer onto her back, straddling her as she broke apart the kiss. She looked hungrily down to Glimmer, closing her eyes for a moment and seeing in her mind that dark haired braid splayed across the pillow instead of Glimmer's golden locks.

Clove's body had begun gyrating against Glimmer's without realising. Opening her eyes, she saw that Glimmer's hands had reached up and were softly massaging over her bra.

Clove was desperate now for more, feeling her breathing begin to quicken already. She reached up around to her back and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the floor.

Glimmer immediately sat up and held Clove around her back, as she placed soft kisses down Clove's chest, stopping to bite down on her nipple. The sharp pain made Clove throw her head back with pleasure, letting out a small moan as she felt Glimmer's tongue flick in and out expertly across the sensitive skin.

Bringing her head back down, Clove threw Glimmer down to the bed, immediately following her and once again crashing their lips together. She felt a deep groan in the back of Glimmer's throat, coaxing her onwards.

Reaching downwards, Clove pulled Glimmer's underwear down until she kicked them off, and Clove immediately brought her hand back up, nails scraping along Glimmer's legs until she reached her burning centre.

Breaking apart their kiss, Clove then placed her lips upon Glimmer's neck, sucking and nibbling gently, causing the girl beneath her to whimper. Feeling the blonde's heat against her hand, Clove stroked one finger through her wet folds, feeling the girls body arch into her own.

Continuing to suck and bite at her neck, Clove then thrust two fingers inside to the girls core, closing her eyes in satisfaction at the sound of her name being yelled out.

Clove had no other thought in her mind other than to leave Glimmer gasping for breath, body limp with only Clove's name on her lips.

She continued to thrust her fingers in and out, curling them upwards at the exact right spot. She began to flick her thumb over the small bundle of nerves, harder and harder until Glimmer's body began to shake, then slowed down the pace and let her tongue drift upwards towards Glimmer's lips.

Pressing her thumb down hard and pushing her fingers as deep inside Glimmer as she could, Clove lingered her face just above Glimmer's as her eyes opened, looking into Clove's as she breathed in deeply and squeezed her eyes shut.

Clove felt Glimmer's body convulse against her own, and keeping the motion of her fingers inside the blonde, Clove looked down at her writhing in pleasure.

Her own eyes closed and she saw yet again a quick flash of dark braided hair, until Glimmer's cry of her name brought her back to reality.

Clove slowed down the motion of her fingers, before bringing her hand back up to linger over her lips, inhaling the mouthwatering, musky scent. Making sure Glimmer's eyes were locked onto her own, Clove darted her tongue out and licked her fingers clean, before laying back down next to Glimmer and kissing her deeply, draping her arm around her waist.

Clove felt comfortable with Glimmer; glad they could have this kind of fun without any _real_ attachment. She inched closer, snuggling up to Glimmers neck as she felt the girls hands softly stroke up and down her back.

Feeling the girls body relax and her breathing get back to normal, Clove inhaled deeply, smiling to herself with the knowledge she still had the power to completely render another's body useless with only the use of her own skilful hands.

Clove gasped as she felt the taller girl push her over onto her back, now looking up to Glimmer smirking her own mischievous grin. _Looks like she recovered in record time._

"Your turn…" Glimmer whispered, and Clove closed her eyes as she felt lips press against her neck, teeth scrape down kissing and biting roughly downwards until they reached her hipbones.

A sharp jab of bittersweet pain made Clove whimper, feeling teeth dig in to the skin just above the place she longed to be touched; _needed_ to be touched right now.

Clove groped at Glimmer's hair, pushing down softly but with urgency, until she felt hot breath over her burning centre. Squeezing her eyes shut tighter, she finally felt Glimmer's tongue lick up and down her wetness, lathering up her juices and sucking gently.

Clove's back arched, pushing her heat harder against Glimmer, desperate now for release. Her body jolted as she felt a flick over her clit, softly at first then rougher, faster and faster as her breathing grew ragged and raspy.

She moved her hands to the sheets, gripping tightly as she felt her body tense up with pleasure, not noticing her small whimpers of "please, please, come on" over and over.

The hot pressure of Glimmer's tongue moved expertly up and down, circling around her clit until Clove cried out, feeling her body convulse with pleasure and the pit in her stomach erupt as she rode out her waves of orgasm.

Barely breathing now and still shaking, she grasped at Glimmer's hair and pulled her upwards, keeping her eyes closed and then crashing their lips together.

Clove relished the taste, licking up and nibbling around her own juices, until Glimmer broke away. Clove turned to face Glimmer as she felt her hand reach up to brush away the hair that she hadn't noticed was over her eyes, tucking it behind her ears.

Clove now opened her eyes slowly, and saw Glimmer gazing back at her. Clove smiled lazily before placing another small kiss upon the girls lips.

"You called out her name again, Cloves…" Clove looked back in confusion, then released the breath she had been holding. It didn't matter anymore. Soon, they would be dead anyway.

Cuddling up closer to Glimmer, she smiled into the crook of her neck. "It doesn't matter anyway, Glimm. That stupid fire girl will probably win anyway. No use thinking about useless crap. Maybe Katniss will get what's coming to her... I just hope I'm the one to give it to her."

She felt Glimmer laugh softly, before she wrapped her arms around Clove's body tightly, holding her in close. "We'll be okay, Cloves. We'll always have these nights. Maybe one day we can be happy with the one we really want."

Clove sighed at this, knowing it would never happen; but still smiling at how Glimmer cared enough for her to still lie. "Sure, Glimm. I'm glad we still have this."

With this thought in mind, Clove drifted off to sleep for the last time before she would have to fight and kill for her life, in the arms of the only friend that truly understood her.


End file.
